Un nuevo camino
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Como dos personas pueden encontrar la felicidad luego de creer que la habían perdido. RyogaxUkyo. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que el amor es algo bello y hermoso, sin embargo, también misterioso y a veces raro. Llega cuando menos te lo esperas, y de la persona que menos pensabas. Este fanfic va dedicado a esos fans de Ranma 1/2 que querían ver un giro distinto, algo sobre un romance que nunca se cumplió...espero que este fanfic logre alcanzar un poco de esa perspectiva

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
Un nuevo camino  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 1

Ryoga miraba frustrado la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba recostado. Sus ojos mostraban señales de lagrimas y de furia, mientras sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza, casi a punto de romperlas  
-¡Maldita sea! - dijo entre dientes - ¡Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida!  
Se escucharon unos toques a la puerta. Ryoga frunció el cejo peligrosamente  
-Pasen - murmuro. Un joven de lentes aparecio  
-Ryoga - era el Dr. Tofu - ¿Como te encuentras?  
-No muy bien doctor - musito con una mirada cargada de furia.  
-Vamos, no me digas que la pierna te sigue molestando  
-Un poco...pero no es eso - volteo la mirada. Ahora varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El Dr. sonrió  
-Ryoga...no te preocupes...todo saldra bien  
-¡¿Y USTED QUE SABE DE ESO! - exploto - NO SABE LO QUE SUFRO Y... - se quedo callado sorprendido de su reacción. Contrario a lo esperado, el Dr. Tofu guardo la serenidad y se acerco al chico perdido. Se sento a su lado  
-Claro que lo sé Ryoga... - le puso la mano sobre la espalda - ahora solo descansa  
-Mi cuerpo se recuperara, pero no mi mente - dijo con cierta sabiduría  
-Eso creemos, ahora solo duerme... - el Dr. se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta - pedire algo de comer para tí ¿Comida china o un okonomiyaki?  
-Siendo sinceros, no tengo ánimo para probar bocado - Ryoga bajo la mirada  
-Vamos, lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar de comer. Pedire comida china y...  
-No - Ryoga dudo algo extrañado - mejor okonomiyaki...  
-Como quieras - el Dr. cerro la puerta. Ryoga estallo entonces en lagrimas mientras golpeaba la cama con rudeza  
-¡Porque! - rugio - ¡¡¡Porque demonios! ¡¡Porque la vida me trata así!  
Quiso entonces levantarse y tirarse por la ventana, así tal vez terminaría con su sufrimiento, pero la pierna izquierda enyesada, así como el dolor se lo impidieron.  
Luego de unos minutos de llorar amargamente y golpear todo lo que veían, incluyendo su propio cuerpo, Ryoga se recosto exhausto y derrumbado sobre la cama  
-Dios - musito - ¿Que acaso no me quieres? ¿Por que me haces eso?  
Se preguntarán, cual es la razón para que Ryoga este en tan lamentable estado...bueno, eso tiene su explicación y en un intento de bloquearse mentalmente, recordo lo que había pasado esa mañana  
"Ryoga caminaba contento rumbo al dojo Tendo con un enorme ramo de rosas, cuando Ranma, como siempre, lo comenzo a molestar. Se defendio, pero durante el ataque, el ramo se hizo pedazos y Ryoga furioso golpeo a Ranma hacia el patio de los Tendo. Allí lo tenía a merced para derrotarlo, cuando Akane llego. A diferencia de otras veces, Akane defendió a Ranma del ataque. Ryoga decepcionado y furioso aun, le dijo que no era su culpa, sino del "afeminado", que había roto su ramo de rosas que le había traído. Akane entonces le pregunto porque de las rosas y Ryoga (con una poca de ayuda de Ranma) le confeso sus sentimientos...pero Akane simplemente le dijo:  
-Lo siento Ryoga, pero yo no te amo...en verdad lo siento  
El corazón de Ryoga se partió a la mitad en ese momento, y sin más, salió corriendo del dojo ante los gritos de Ranma y Akane. Cegado por la furia y la tristeza, Ryoga cruzo sin fijarse una avenida y un enorme camión casi lo atropella, aunque no totalmente, ya que su pierna sufrió el golpe...fracturandose..."  
Ahora estaba en la clínica del Dr. Tofu, quien lo vió y lo curo...pero solamente su cuerpo, ya que su espíritu y corazón estaban hechos pedazos  
-Akane - musito Hibiki al recordar esas palabras, aquellas tan temidas palabras y ahora hechas realidad. Su único amor estaba en el suelo, ya sin esperanzas, así como su propia vida...  
-Akane - volvió a repetir ese nombre y por un momento, por un momento, odio a aquella persona..pero no solamente a ella, sino a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Odiaba este mundo, odiaba a todos...aunque su mente reflexiono y se dio cuenta de que nada ocurre al azar y que el destino, que se venía forjandoze desde que se conocieron, hasta la batalla de Saffron, estaba dicho: Ranma y Akane algún día se casarían...y no él con Akane.  
-Mi sueño esta roto - penso - ahora ya no puedo estar más aquí...tan pronto me recupere...me ire para siempre de Nerima  
La decisión de Ryoga, había sido tomada.

-Pizzas japonesas a 300 yens! - Ukyo voceo frente al consultorio. El Dr. Tofu salió  
-Hola Ukyo, gracias por traerlas - sonrió  
-No es nada Doctor, serán 900 yens - dijo con despreocupación  
-Aquí tienes, no podrías llevarlas al cuarto 3 de mi clínica...son para un enfermo  
-Esta bien, no hay problema - Ukyo asintió y se dirigió hacia la clínica.  
-Vaya chica - penso el doctor - no le importo que tipo de enfermo era  
Entre tanto, Ryoga miraba triste la ventana. Por coincidencia, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que la lluvia se acercaba. Suspiro y entonces vió sus ropas y su pañoleta en la silla. Tomo la pañoleta y la miro con recelo, luego con ira y finalmente con odio  
-Creo que es hora de que haga un cambio - tomo la pañoleta entre sus manos y la rompio en pedazos. Entonces se escucharon unos toques a la puerta. Ryoga reacciono y guardo los pedazos atrás de su almohada  
-Pasen - musito. Ukyo entro con su acostumbrada voz  
-Hola, vengo a traer okono...Ryoga - frunció el cejo - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nada - dijo con cierto tono amargo. Ukyo se acerco  
-Te fracturaste la pierna... - dijo con tono asustado - ¿Donde? ¿Cuando  
-No es algo que te importe - contesto con acento seco. Ukyo se molesto al ver tal respuesta  
-No se que mosca te pico, pero si es así, de seguro menos me vas a agradecer que te traiga los okonomiyakis, será mejor que me vaya  
Ryoga pareció ignorar el comentario y se volteo. Ukyo también deposito la comida molesta, azotandola fuertemente sobre la mesita de noche.  
-Buen provecho - dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
-Deja tus sarcamos para otra ocasión... - contesto con voz ronca - ahora dejame solo  
Ukyo le saco la lengua ya harta de su actitud y se volvió hacia la puerta...pero justo cuando iba a salir, se detuvo. Ese no era el Ryoga que conocía. De seguro algo había pasado  
-Ryoga... - se volteo  
-¿Y ahora que quieres? No ves que deseo estar solo  
-Sí, lo sé - la actitud de la chica se relajo. Esto hizo que Ryoga bajara un poco su hermetismo inicial  
-No se que te pasa, pero tú no eres así. Acaso fue algo con Akane  
-Se podría decir que sí - musito algo triste. Ukyo se acerco y tomo asiento a lado del chico. Por fin pudo notar lo terrible y demacrado que estaba, así como su rostro reflejaba un desánimo total. Sintió compasión por su condición  
-Sabes... - Ryoga sonrió falsamente - el destino tiene muchas trampas y yo caí en una de ellas  
-Akane...te rechazo cierto - dijo Ukyo intuyendo lo que había pasado. El gesto de dolor fue más que una respuesta  
-Yo lo siento...perdona que...  
-No hay problema, ya estoy bien  
Ukyo guardo silencio mientras Ryoga trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que habían caído sin intención. A pesar de otras ocasiones en que lo había visto en similares condiciones, Ukyo no sintió lástima por él, sino al contrario, percibió la soledad que lo rodeaba  
-Te comprendo - penso ella inconscientemente. Por otro lado, Ryoga miro de reojo a Ukyo. Siendo sinceros, no le agradaba estar con ella, ya que varias veces se había burlado de él, pero esta ocasión era muy distinta  
Je - la cara de Ryoga sonrió - por alguna extraña razón, estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor  
-Eso es bueno - Ukyo le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces oyo un gruñido. Ella intuyo el movimiento de su amigo y tomo el okonomiyaki - ahora comeremos un poco  
-No, yo puedo hacerlo solo - se sonrojo por el hambre  
-Estas lastimado, así que no protestes. Además, debes admitir que a los hombres les gustan que los mimen  
Ryoga simplemente se encogio de hombros y abrió la boca al primer bocado que Ukyo le daba.  
-Gracias - dijo comiendo.  
-No hay de que - la sonrisa de Ukyo le brindo nuevos ánimos a Ryoga mientras que la de él, le hace sentir bien a la chica okonomiyaki...

Ryoga observo a Ukyo alejarse mientras se despedía de ella. A pesar de ser amigos de hace tiempo, nunca habían intimado como esta ocasión. Le había platicado sobre lo que había pasado, y se sorprendió al ver que Ukyo no manifesto la menor risa o burla, sino al contrario...  
"-Akane es una tonta al despreciar a alguien como tú  
-Hablas en serio? Pense que me creías también un tonto  
-Bueno... - Ukyo le salió una gota de sudor - en cierta forma. Eras demasiado honorable y torpe, especialmente cuando te trate de conseguir una cita con ella...así cuando Ranma perdió su fuerza - Ukyo se sonrojo - lo siento, no quise...  
-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me diga torpe y distraído  
-Eso no es tener autoestima en tí, así que arriba esos ánimos  
-Gracias Ukyo, pero yo no tengo remedio  
-Allí vas otra vez - Ukyo se molesto - porque tienes que menospreciarte así?  
Ryoga se sorprendio de la reacción.  
-Sabes - Ukyo continuo - aunque hace rato no parecías el mismo. Te veías más seguro...pero era por la ira que sentías. Siendo así, te prefiero como eres  
Ryoga se puso rojo frente al comentario de Ukyo  
-Vamos, era una broma - bromeo ligeramente  
-Lo siento, pero... - guardo silencio - tú también me desconciertas. Pense que eras como Shampoo o Kodachi, pero ahora viendote bien, pareces ser alguien distinto. Ojala así fueras siempre  
Ahora Ukyo se sonrojo  
-Acaso te lo creíste? - rió Ryoga. Ukyo frunció el cejo y le tiro un palazo, que lo dejo tendido en la cama "literalmente"  
-Eso te mereces por fresco..."  
Ryoga se toco la cabeza al recordar parte de esa conversación. Ahora solo veía la sombra de Ukyo caminar por la ventana...había pasado un buen momento...aunque nuevamente se encontraba solo. Los antiguos resentimientos no tardaron en volver, pero el chico perdido supo controlarlos esta vez y simplemente se recosto mientras el sueño lo iba venciendo...

Ukyo miro el calendario. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había visitado a Ryoga.  
-Creo que es hora - miro el reloj que marcaba las 8 y se apresuro a cerrar el restaurant. Konatsu lo noto  
-Ukyo, que te pasa? Te ves muy apresurada  
-No es nada Konatsu, además, no se supone que ibas a practicar  
-Esta bien - Konatsu salto encima del mostrador - nos veremos  
Ukyo vió salir a su "mesero" del restaurant. Tomo un par de okonomiyakis e iba a salir cuando miro su atuendo  
-Me pregunto si Ryoga no le aburrira que vaya así...pero que estoy diciendo! - movió la cabeza - ni modo que vaya a ver a mi novio, es solo un amigo  
Cerro las puertas y sin más, comenzo a caminar rumbo a la clínica del doctor. Extrañamente, en toda la semana, había estado muy inquieta por ver a Ryoga, inclusive en la escuela, Ranma y Konatsu lo habían notado. Ella también lo había visto, pero solo lo atribuyo al estres que había tenido.  
-Eso debe ser - se repetía constantemente. Entonces al llegar al restaurant, su corazón comenzo a palpitar  
-Vamos Ukyo - se golpeo la cara - que te pasa? Es solo Ryoga...  
Por fin se decidió y toco a la puerta. El doctor abrió  
-Hola Ukyo, gusto en verte. Vienes a ver a Ryoga cierto?  
-Sí, como lo sabe?  
-Bueno, es que nadie ha venido a verlo.  
-Oh! Pobrecito!  
-Sí, no es como la ves que Akane se fracturo. Parece que Ryoga no tiene un solo amigo  
-Bueno, es que siempre anda perdido, usted sabe. El que no este con nosotros, es algo que nos tiene acostumbrados  
-Esta bien, pasa. Él esta arriba...solo  
Ukyo noto cierto remarque en la última palabra, pero no le dió importancia y subió. Cuando iba a tocar, su corazón volvió a acelerarse, así que trago algo de saliva y toco  
-Pasen - se oyo y Ukyo entro. Vió a Ryoga con una aguja y un ovillo de tela  
-Vaya, vaya, así que estas cosiendo?  
-Hola Ukyo - sonrió - es la segunda vez que vienes, gracias  
-No hay porque - tomo una silla y se sento junto a la cama. Ryoga se volvió hacia su costura  
-Sí se tejer - le contesto.  
-Eso puedo ver, tienes un buen pulso...es cierto que nadie ha venido a verte?  
No - el rostro de Ryoga se oscurecio un poco - pero ya es común conmigo. Cuando me enfermo o me pasa algo, yo solo tengo que valerme por mí mismo  
-Eso debe ser muy duro  
-No lo es, tú debes comprenderme  
-Comprenderte? Porque?  
-Tú también vives sola, y además vas a la escuela y tienes un restaurant. En cambio, yo solo soy un simple viajero errante  
-Otra vez menospreciandote...acaso no entiendes que... - Ukyo guardo silencio al sentir los dedos de Ryoga en sus labios  
-Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir... - y siguió cosiendo. Ukyo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
-A proposito - trato de volver al tema - te traje algo de comer  
-Gracias, la comida del doctor es buena, pero prefiero la tuya  
-¿Es un cumplido cierto?  
-Claro, y una manera de conseguir comida gratis  
-Eres un tramposo. Que bien lo tenía escondido  
-¿Escondido? ¿Que cosa?  
-Esa forma de ser. Pareces tímido, pero realmente eres muy seguro algunas ocasiones  
-Eso lo crees - Ryoga se sonrojo ahora. Ukyo sonrió al ver que este chico era muy fácil de sensibilizar  
-Que tal si comemos, se enfría lo que traje

Esa noche, Ryoga y Ukyo conversaron de más cosas, aunque a ella le toco esta vez contar algo de su situación con Ranma  
-Es extraño - musito - pero desde la batalla de Saffron, Ranma ha estado más cerca de Akane  
-Era natural, luego de esa boda fallida, esto no iba a volver a ser como lo que era  
-Y es lo que temía - Ukyo bajo la mirada triste - que tal si se esto va directo a...  
-Una boda, ya lo creo Ukyo  
-Te dije que no lo dijerás! - exclamo muy molesta  
-Lo siento, pero yo digo la verdad sobre esto  
-Sabes, a veces los hombres son muy insensibles  
-Pero Ukyo, yo...  
-Y sobre todo con las chicas, hacemos todo por ellos y no lo agradecen...  
-Ukyo...  
-Y también...  
-Ukyo! - Ryoga grito  
-Eh? Que pasa?  
-Mira, tú lo dijiste, esto tiene que cambiar, así como nosotros  
-Tal vez, pero Ranma me gusta...y mucho. No pienso dejarlo tan fácilmente  
-Creeme, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero...  
-Como sea - Ukyo cambio el tema - que has estado cosiendo?  
-Una pañoleta nueva - Ryoga también le agrado el cambio de tema, ya que Ukyo lo miraba ferozmente  
-En serio? Que paso con la otra?  
-Bueno... - Ryoga guardo silencio - nada, solo quise cambiar de estilo  
-Eso esta bien. Y cual es el color que vas a elegir.  
-Rojo - musito. Ukyo frunció el cejo  
-El rojo no te va...debería ser otro  
-Ustedes las chicas siempre a la moda - Ryoga miro el traje de Ukyo - no te cambiaste al venir cierto?  
-Es algo que no te incumbe! - dijo molesta y sonrojada. Ryoga agito la cabeza  
-Oh Dios! Es que a veces pareces chica Ukyo - dijo Ryoga entre risas, aunque se termino al recibir un palazo de Ukyo  
-Eres un sinverguenza y criticón! - exclamo - no se para que vine  
-Solo decía..auch! Eso dolió - Ryoga tenía sujeta su cabeza  
-Pues no tienes derecho. Mejor no te hubiera traído nada! Será mejor que me vaya!  
Ukyo dió media vuelta, pero Ryoga la sujeto  
-No, disculpa, no quiero que te vayas  
-Hablas en serio? - Ukyo lo miro - pues es demasiado tarde...yo me voy  
-No, por favor - Ryoga insistió - realmente me gusta tu compañía  
Ukyo sonrió por dentro, ya lo tenía donde lo quería  
-Pues no se - se miro las manos - tengo trabajo que hacer  
-Oh, ya veo - Ryoga bajo la mirada - entonces no interferire con él  
Ukyo casi se cae con la respuesta.  
-Pero.. - titubeo - no creo que sea tanto  
-Claro que no debo, puedes irte Ukyo - ahora Ryoga sonreía por dentro. Ukyo era la desesperada  
-Bien, entonces me voy - Ukyo se dio media vuelta. Ryoga volvió a desconcertarse  
-No, espera!  
-Entonces ahora me ruegas?  
-Claro que no, solo... - los dos se quedaron viendo. Estaban atrapados en sus mismas trampas  
-Uff! - suspiraron al mismo tiempo - esta bien, puedes quedarte-irte  
Los dos entonces comenzaron a reír  
-Aun no se porque hicimos esto - dijo Ryoga entre risas  
-Yo tampoco... - Ukyo le contesto también riendo.  
-Vaya chicos - musito el Doctor al escucharlos mientras revisaba unos libros desde la planta baja.

HAN PASADO DOS MESES DESDE QUE RYOGA CONFESO SUS SENTIMIENTOS A AKANE Y DESDE LA FRACTURA...

-Así que ya saldre mañana  
-Sí, pero no estas totalmente reestablecido. Tendrás que usar bastón  
-Esta bien doctor, ya comenzaba a hartarme quedarme en la cama todo el día  
-Lo sé, así que no te preocupes. Ahora descansa todo lo que puedas  
-Claro doctor - Ryoga se recosto y solo escucho el cerrar de la puerta. Las palabras del doctor habían resultado ciertas. Ya se sentía mejor desde aquella vez, y solo había llorado una ocasión ya en estas semanas y esperaba el salir ansiosamente, porque sus planes de marcharse de Nerima seguían en pie. Ya nada lo tenía amarrado a este lugar, así que trataría de volver a su ciudad, a su casa  
-Akane - levanto la vista hacia el techo - lo siento mi amada. Mi amor por tí no fue correspondido, pero por lo menos lo intente  
Sonrió amargamente al recordar todos esos momentos, desde que la conoció, hasta el día anterior, cuando había dormido con ella...claro, convertido en P-chan  
-Ranma - musito - ganaste, y esta vez nuestra batalla definitiva. No me queda otro remedio que aceptarla e irme.  
Sintió ganas de llorar y se volteo hacia el otro lado. Entonces vió una fotografía de él y Ukyo. El dr. Tofu la había tomado hace un mes, cuando la chica le estaba firmando el yeso  
-Ukyo - penso - ojala que logres que Ranma este contigo...  
Le sonrió a la foto y poco a poco, fue durmiendose, pensando en Akane y en su partida final.  
-Así que sale mañana - exclamo Ukyo por teléfono  
-Sí, se que es mucho pedir, pero podrías tenerlo allí unos días más, hasta que deje el bastón - le contesto el Dr. mientras miraba unas placas  
-Este...no lo sé - la chica dudo. A pesar de que Ukyo iba a visitarlo cada semana, le pareció algo exagerado llevarlo a su casa, y aun así, no creía haber suficiente espacio, pero algo en su interior le hizo cambiar de parecer  
-Ok, doctor, solo digame la hora. No dejare que huya  
-Bien Ukyo, eso espero...

Ryoga entrecerro los ojos al notar la fuerte luz del sol.  
-Vaya - penso - hace mucho que no salía.  
-Buena suerte Ryoga - sonrió el doctor llevandolo hacia la salida - ojala que no vuelvas pronto  
-Eso procurare doctor - sonrió el chico y mientras se apoyaba en un bastón, trataba de avanzar, con dificultad. Tan pronto cerro la puerta el doctor, Rygoa suspiro y llego con esfuerzo a la primera salida. Justo entonces, una gota de lluvia le cayo encima, seguida de miles más  
-Diablos - musito - solo esto me ocurre a mí...estoy solitario, triste y sin nadie que me recoja  
Bajo la cabeza desanimado y siguió caminando. Saco su sombrilla y suspiro por tercer vez  
-Odio mi vida - penso tristemente, pero entonces, escucho una voz conocida. Se volvió y vió a una sombra correr entre la lluvia. Esta fue apareciendo y dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño, con un impermeable y una sombrilla  
-Ryoga! - era Ukyo - espera!  
-Hola - sonrió calidamente - que se te ofrece?  
-Hola - le devolvió la sonrisa - supe que ibas a salir hoy y vine a recogerte  
-¿Hablas en serio? - Ryoga frunció el cejo desconcertado - ¿Por que?  
-Vamos, se que no tienes un lugar donde vivir y todavía no estas al cien por ciento.  
-Sí, pero de todas formas podre arreglarmelas  
-Ah no, el Dr. Tofu me indico que deberías tener descanso, así que vendrás conmigo  
-Ese doctor - penso Ryoga algo molesto.  
-¿Y?  
-No puedo Ukyo, eres muy solidaria, pero siempre he estado solo...gracias de todas formas  
-Como quieras, yo ofrecía mi casa, en fin, no me gustan los vagos  
-¿Vago? - la cara de Ryoga mostro furia - insinuas que soy un vago?  
-Algo por el estilo, y más con esa pierna lástimada  
-Mira, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo, no vale la pena - Ryoga dió media vuelta. Ukyo también se había molestado con la actitud del chico  
-Vaya presumido - penso - no vale la pena que lo ayude  
Pero entonces escucho un golpe y se volteo rapidamente. Ryoga estaba en el suelo  
-¿Pero que paso?  
-No es nada - trato de levantarse, sin embargo, el dolor se lo impedía. Ukyo lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo  
-Gracias  
-No es nada...lo ves, eres tan torpe, que necesitas a alguien que te ayude  
Ryoga estaba dolido en su orgullo, pero prefirió callar  
-Bien, me quedare contigo...pero me ire cuando este totalmente recuperado  
-Eso esta mejor, ahora te prestare mi impermeable. Es una suerte que no te hallas mojado con el piso  
-No puedo aceptarlo, todavía esta...  
-Insisto que lo lleves! - rugio Ukyo  
-Pues no lo quiero! - le contesto Ryoga en el mismo tono. Ukyo tomo su pala rapidamente y se acerco  
-Sí no lo haces, te dejare en el cementerio  
-Atrevete entonces - contesto el chico...solo para verse, estampado en la pared  
-Bien - dijo con voz baja - tu ganas...  
Mientras caminaban al restaurant, Ukyo miraba enojada a un Ryoga con varias vendas en la cabeza y cojeando ligeramente. Los dos estaban bajo el paraguas  
-Eres demasiado brusca...  
-Ja, ningún hombre me falta al respeto...menos tú cerdito  
-Grr! - Ryoga rugio entre dientes. Ukyo comenzaba a caerle muy mal  
-Mira, como se que no puedes ayudarme con los clientes, te harás cargo de la caja registradora, espero que sepas sumar  
-Y con quien crees que estas tratando? No soy ningún analfabeta  
Ukyo solo suspiro hondo y desvió la mirada. Ryoga también decidió ignorarla y siguieron caminando mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Ukyo miro de reojo al chico, y por fin noto algo distinto: su cinta era diferente, de un color rojo  
-Te dije que no te la pusieras  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Esa cinta, no te va el color  
-Nadie pidió tu opinión  
Ukyo lo amenazo con la pala  
-Mira amargado, vuelves a decirme algo como eso y te rompo la otra pierna  
Ryoga trago saliva, Ukyo tenía razón, así que se volvió  
-Esta bien, pero la pañoleta se queda...por el momento  
Los dos siguieron caminando y la lluvia mostraba aumento, al grado de llegar a los relampagos. Al unísono de uno, Ukyo instintivamente, tomo un brazo de Ryoga. Este reacciono poniendose como tomate (sin que decir de su pobre nariz).  
-Y-Yo lo siento - Ukyo se retiro - pero no me gustan las tormentas  
-Hmm, solo son las luces de Dios - sonrió Ryoga. Ukyo también sonrió  
-Eres un buen poeta  
-No es nada del otro mundo, solo dejate llevar por tus sentimientos  
Entonces vieron una pareja caminar al otro lado de la acera. Se veían contentos y muy enamorados. La chica se mantenía agarrada del brazo del chico mientras comentaban alegremente y se miraban tiernamente, una escena absolutamente encantadora.  
Ryoga suspiro tan fuerte, que no noto el propio de Ukyo. Los dos siguieron con la mirada a la pareja hasta que desaparecio, entonces un halo de tristeza corrió por sus rostros...sin embargo, ellos no notaron que sus manos se habían tocado y ahora permanecían juntas.  
-Ukyo, que vas a preparar de comer hoy?  
-Es una sorpresa chico perdido... - le guiño - a proposito, espero que no me guies nunca  
-No te preocupes, no lo hare - contesto con cierta indiferencia mientras los dos llegaban al restaurant...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autorNos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	2. Chapter 2

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
Un nuevo camino: Un peso menos de encima  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 2

-Son 500 yens... - Ryoga cobraba la cuenta a unos clientes mientras Konatsu salía con varios encargos para llevar - que tenga buen día  
-Por fin! - Ukyo suspiro al ver salir a los últimos comensales - ya terminamos  
-Sí, estuvo muy pesado el día - Ryoga sonrió mientras tomaba su bastón y caminaba con dificultad hacia la puerta  
-No tienes que hacerlo - Ukyo se adelanto, pero el baston de Ryoga se interpuso  
-Lo siento, pero odio quedarme sentado por mucho tiempo...además, no es de caballeros  
Mientras Ryoga ponía el letrero de cerrado, Ukyo lo miro fijamente. En estas dos semanas, lo había conocido mejor y su enojo inicial se había disipado. Era gentil, fuerte y además atraía a muchas clientes nuevas. Se sentía algo mal al ver a algunas chicas coquetear con él, pero Ukyo sabía llevarlo bien cuando los yenes caían como lluvia...  
-No - movió la cabeza - como puedo estar celosa...Ranma es mi único amor y...  
-¿Estas viendo algo?  
-¡Que! - Ukyo se sonrojo. No noto que Ryoga se había vuelto y ahora la miraba extrañado - eh¡ No, nada! - y salió corriendo hacia atrás mientras Ryoga ponía una mueca. Él también había descubierto muchas cualidades en su patrona, y ya no recordaba a la Ukyo que lo regañaba en un principio, sino más bien como una chica muy dulce y amable, además de trabajadora. Su atractivo le hacía traer chicos, lo cual a veces le molestaba, aunque no sabía porque.  
-Ryoga, voy a tomar una ducha - se oyo - Konatsu no va a venir a dormir hoy así que tendrás que..  
-Lo sé - Ryoga sonrió - cuidar el restaurant...esos ladrones se han vuelto muy insistentes  
Ryoga comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia el ático, donde iría en la noche para vigilar, pero en lugar de eso, termino en la cocina. Mascullo algo y siguio caminando, pero llego a su habitación  
-¡Rayos! - se golpeo - Cuando se me quitara esto  
Siguio dando vueltas como loco por todo Uchans y nuevamente termino en su habitación...por decima vez.  
-Creo que le pedire ayuda a Ukyo...no se donde esta el ático.  
Media hora después, Ryoga observaba furioso la puerta de su habitación...por trigesima vez  
-¡Maldición! - cerro los ojos y comenzo a caminar así para ver si la suerte lo guiaba. Entonces abrió una puerta y sintió una onda de calor  
-Debe ser la cocina - penso pero entonces sintió una especie de panel. Se extraño, ya que la cocina no tenía ningún panel, pero recordando que no recordaba nada (vaya trabalenguas) entro...  
-...  
-...

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¡HENTAI! - solo se escucho de afueras de la casa e inmediatamente un sujeto salió volando del techo como un proyectil  
-Lo siento - solo se alcanzo a escuchar.

Ryoga caminaba más despacio de lo normal. Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y un cabestrillo, además de su pierna lástimada.  
-Con un demonio - murmuro - como fui a dar al baño..y justo cuando Ukyo se estaba bañando. Por suerte caí en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu o no hubiera sobrevivido. Creo que debo disculparme con ella  
Entonces levanto la vista y vió a Ukyo a lo lejos. Sintió un frio en la espalda y dió media vuelta...su cara lo decía todo  
-¡Tengo que huir! - penso, pero su escualida condición se lo impidió y en un santiamen, Ukyo le tiro una bofetada que lo dejo por el suelo  
-¡Eres un estupido o que! - le grito - porque entras al baño cuando me estoy bañando!  
-No fue mi intención, es que...me pierdo mucho y...  
-¡No me vengas con cuentos...eres un pervertido, por eso Akane no te quiere!  
Ukyo se tapo la boca. Había cometido un error garrafal. Ryoga bajo la mirada desconsolado  
-Lo siento - tartamudeo - no quise  
-No, tienes derecho. Al fin, el mundo entero me pisotea y tú no eres la excepción  
Ukyo sintió remordimientos al escuchar eso. Ryoga no había mencionado su pesimismo en todo este tiempo y según el Dr. Tofu, la condición mental también era muy importante para que se curara  
-Ryoga, no pienses así. Realmente fue mi culpa, creo que me enoje demasiado  
Ryoga mostro una débil sonrisa y siguió caminando. Paso a lado de Ukyo sin decir palabra  
-Yo te... - Ukyo se acerco pero Ryoga la rechazo  
-No, ve a tu casa. Yo ire en una media hora...del proximo año si llego  
-Claro que no, yo te llevare  
Ryoga puso una mirada seria  
-Lo siento, pero no quiero discutir. Al fin, el inutil debe aprender a hacer las cosas por sí solo  
-No vuelvas a decir eso! - Ukyo se molesto - tienes que subir tu autoestima  
-Ja, autoestima, cual?  
-Ryoga...no sigas  
-Mira, soy un perde...plam! - Ryoga no termino la frase ya que Ukyo le tiro otra bofetada. No lo tumbo, pero la marca de la mano de la chica estaba en su mejilla impresa como sello postal  
-Si vuelves a menospreciarte, te golpeare tan duro que no desearas haber nacido  
Ryoga se sorprendio de lo crudo del lenguaje de Ukyo  
-Pero...es que...  
-¡Hablas y mueres! Eres mi amigo y no voy a permitir que mis amigos se rebajen  
Ryoga quedo sorprendido, pero más Ukyo. No se dejaba de preguntar porque dijo eso...acaso él...  
Se hizo un silencio eterno, pero Ryoga lo rompio al esbozar una sonrisa  
-Esta bien, puedes llevarme...pero por castigo, limpiare todo el restaurant mañana  
Ukyo asintió y lo tomo del brazo para ponerlo sobre su hombro. Mientras caminaban, Ryoga y Ukyo platicaban un poco  
-Esto me recuerda la vez que me llevaste por primera vez...creo que ya debo ser una carga  
-Claro que lo eres  
-Vaya amabilidad la tuya  
Ukyo solo saco la lengua en señal de pícardia  
-Sabes que eres muy testarudo  
-Tú también...por eso me agradas. Eres muy linda.  
Ukyo se puso roja como un tomate. Esas palabras fueron un detonante para ella. Nunca nadie, solo Ranma, le había dicho eso y la hacía sentir especial.  
Por otro lado, Ryoga se preguntaba porque la cara de Ukyo estaba tan roja.  
-¿Te sientes mal?  
-¿Que?  
-Sí, estas muy roja. Tal vez ya te cansaste  
-No, para nada...solo que... - Ukyo guardo silencio un momento - sabes, tu también eres muy lindo  
Ryoga se sonrojo. Ninguna chica lo había llamado así. Lo máximo era cuando estaba convertido en P-chan.  
Otro silencio se prolongo. Los dos caminaban paso a paso...por el mismo camino.  
-Que raro - penso Ukyo - se supone que...no, debo estar soñando...  
-Un nuevo camino - murmuro Ryoga - un camino diferente.  
-¿Que dices? - Ukyo pregunto. A veces Ryoga se ponía a filosofar y llegaba a fastidiar un poco, pero esta vez, pareció interesada  
-Sí, un camino. Cada ser humano tiene un destino, pero hay veces en la vida que el camino se altera o se pierde. Cuando no puedes pasar, hay que ir por otro..es un cambio doloroso, pero tal vez la recompensa o el camino en sí sea mejor que el anterior  
-Eso es muy bello - solo atino a decir  
Ryoga solo se encogio de hombros  
-No le hagas caso a este loco - levanto la vista.  
-Sí, es mejor ir a dormir...

Al día siguiente, Ukyo y Ryoga trabajan con gran rapidez en el restaurant cuando una figura conocida, con una camisa de corte chino y una trenza negra, entro ordenando un okonomiyaki especial  
-Hola querido Ranma - saludo Ukyo con su habitual amabilidad - con gusto estara en unos minutos.  
Ukyo se sintió muy bien de ver a Ranma en tanto tiempo. Él parecía algo distante, pero al menos estaba allí. En cambio, Ryoga al verlo, se fue a la parte de atrás del restaurant, con un gesto de enojo y de tristeza.  
-Aquí tienes - le sirvió el okonomiyaki pero Ranma parecía estar en las nubes - ¿Pasa algo?  
-Eh, no...nada Ukyo. ¿Esta Ryoga aquí?  
-Sí, debe estar en la cocina - entonces sintió como una bola de papel la golpeaba en la nuca - si quieres pasa  
Se escucho un suspiro de resignación mientras Ranma entraba a la cocina. Ukyo comenzo a buscar la agenda por sí acaso se necesitaran unas ambulancias  
-Ryoga - Ranma vió al chico volteado, arreglando unos estantes - quisiera..  
-No hay nada de que hablar Saotome - le contesto con frialdad - tu has ganado  
-No es eso Ryoga, yo quería...  
-¡Mira! - se volvió furioso - si no vas a devolverme a Akane, mejor no digas nada  
Ranma retrocedio con las manos. Nunca había visto a Ryoga así  
-Esta bien, pero antes...¿Porque el cambio de look?  
Ryoga casi se cae de la impresión. Ranma en cierta forma era un experto para calmar los ánimos  
-No, por nada - le contesto laconicamente. El ambiente de tensión bajo...solo un poco  
-Quiero decirte que Akane y yo..bueno - Ranma fue directo al asunto - realmente nos amamos  
-Eso lo sabía - Ryoga dió una mueca de dolor - ¿Y?  
-Bueno...yo quería disculparme. No fue mi intención quitarte a Akane, pero ella...yo... - Ranma se sonrojo  
-Lo sabía...desde la batalla contra Saffron era inevitable. Aun más cuando casi te casas, sino hubiera sido por el maestro Hapossai, ya estarían casados...lo único que hizo fue retrasar lo inevitable  
-Entonces, no me golpearas?  
La respuesta de Ryoga fue un puñetazo rápido en el estomágo.  
-¿Eso te contesta?  
Ranma sonrió mientras se levantaba  
-Sabes...Akane no te odia. Fuiste sincero con ella y lo comprendio, pero...  
-Pero no sirvio, eso lo sé, así que no te mortifiques, no hare nada estupido para impedir su amor. Pense que ella me amaba, pero fue una triste ilusión mía  
-Lo siento...  
-No lo sientas, así son las cosas...así es el destino - Ryoga comenzo a sonreír - ya he comenzado a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva  
-Me alegra oír eso... - Ranma suspiro de alivio  
-Pero no creas que te has salvado - Ryoga acentuo su rostro - aun la amo..un poco. Sí oígo o veo que le haces algo malo, pagarás con tu vida  
-De eso no habra necesidad. Cuando le dijiste a Akane que la amabas, algo en mí desperto...unos celos terribles y fueron más que suficientes para darme cuenta de que la amo  
Se escucho el romper de unos platos. Ryoga y Ranma salieron y vieron a Ukyo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas  
-¡Diablos! - alcanzo a murmurar Ranma antes de que Ukyo le tirara un palazo. Alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero el siguiente lo mando a volar fuera del restaurant.  
-¡Ukyo! - Ryoga trato de detenerla, pero ella lo golpeo en pleno vientre, dejandolo muy mal  
-¡No hay vuelta de hoja! - Ukyo estaba desgarrada - Ranma tiene la culpa de todo...de mi sufrimiento. Había aguantado lo suficiente, pero esto ya es demasiado. Akane...Akane me lo quito!  
Ryoga trato de levantarse con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar que Ukyo saliera corriendo hecha una furia.  
-Mokuo Takabisha! - Ranma disparo una rafaga de energía, bloqueando el paso de Ukyo.  
-¡Ranma! ¡Que haces!  
-Ukyo, reflexiona. Amo a Akane y no puedes evitarlo  
-Claro que sí, ella debe...No! Tú debes... - Ukyo levanto su pala, pero entonces Ryoga se interpuso  
-¡Ryoga! Hazte a un lado o te rompere la otra pierna  
-No lo harás. No recuerdas que dijiste que harías lo que fuera con tal de que Ranma fuera feliz. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?  
-No, no quiero... - Ukyo movió la cabeza - no puedo...yo amo a Ranma y no quiero...  
-Ukyo.. - Ryoga trato de acercarse, pero Ukyo le hizo una finta de golpe.  
-Ryoga, hazte a un lado - su voz se enronco  
-No, y tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para sacarme del camino  
-¡Que acaso no entiendes que Ranma también te quito a Akane!  
-¡Yo amo a Akane! Y creo que estara mejor con Ranma que conmigo!  
-¡Eres un perdedor!  
-Sí! Soy un perdedor...pero no un bebé llorón...Ukyo, reacciona!  
-No quiero! - Ukyo levanto nuevamente su pala  
-Ryoga, dejame - Ranma le toco el hombro - esto debo solucionarlo  
-No amigo, esto va por mi cuenta  
Ranma se sorprendio al escuchar la palabra amigo de la boca de Ryoga.  
-Vamos - la reto - que esperas?  
-Ryoga...realmente no quiero lastimarte - sus lágrimas le bañaban la cara - no quiero...yo  
-Pues la única forma de que Ranma sea tuyo sea que me quites del camino...del camino  
Ukyo se paralizo al escuchar esa palabra y fue entonces cuando recordo lo que había dicho anoche...

"Cada persona tiene un destino, pero hay veces en la vida que el camino se altera o se pierde. Cuando no puedes pasar, hay que ir por otro..es un cambio doloroso, pero tal vez la recompensa o el camino en sí sea mejor que el anterior"

Ryoga esperaba el golpe de Ukyo, pero entonces comenzo a bajar la pala.  
-Yo...lo siento...¡No quise! - Ukyo rompió en más lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba. Ryoga hizo lo propio  
-Vamos, esto ha terminado - le elevo la cara. A pesar de su aspecto, Ukyo lucía hermosa. Por su parte, Ukyo nunca había sentido tanta paz proveniente de ese rostro  
-Gracias - y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos. Ryoga se sonrojo mientras Ukyo lloraba en su pecho, pero no tardo en responder al abrazo. Ranma observo toda la escena tranquilo...aunque al verlos, no pudo evitar pensar en algo y decir algo  
-Que bonita pareja hacen - musito. Al instante, Ukyo y Ryoga se separaron muy sonrojados. Ranma comenzo a reír y sus amigos no tardaron en unirsele.

Mientras Ranma se despedía de Ryoga y Ukyo, ella volteo a ver al chico perdido. La imagen del dolor y el pesimismo parecía borrarse lentamente de él  
-Sabes, tenías razón  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, debemos buscar nuestro propio destino, un camino diferente, por el cual transitar.  
-Vaya, no creí decir algo tan inteligente  
-Ryoga... - Ukyo mostro su pala  
-Solo bromeaba - comenzo a reír. Ukyo noto un cambio en su amigo. Su autoestima había sido reparada, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.  
-Creo que te preparare un okonomiyaki, te lo mereces - Ukyo sonrió y se metió al restaurant. Ryoga suspiro y volteo hacia el cielo  
-Ojala las cosas mejoren - finalizo y se volvió, pero entonces noto que estaba frente a la pared.  
-¡Oh no! - exclamo - no otra vez!

Esa noche, Ryoga miraba el techo de su habitación. Estaba pensativo, imaginando como sería su vida en un futuro ahora que Akane ya no formaba parte de ella  
-Con lo que me gustaba dormir con ella - sonrió recordando sus tiempos de P-chan - aunque me pateaba muchas veces  
Sonrió al recordar y miro por la ventana de su habitación. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Ukyo se la había alquilado, descontandole algo de salario. No cabe duda de que aun era negociante. Entonces, se escucharon unos toques a la puerta  
-¿Sí?  
-Ryoga, soy yo...¿Puedo pasar?  
-¿Pasar? - Ryoga trago saliva y noto como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz - este...sí, un momento  
Mientras se limpiaba, se preguntaba porque Ukyo lo interrumpía tan noche. Finalmente abrió la puerta y allí estaba, con una pijama, aun así se veía hermosa.  
-Sí, ¿Que ocurre?  
-No puedo dormir y... - bajo la mirada. Ryoga sintió que le volvía a salir sangre - quisiera saber si puedo estar aquí contigo  
El chico se puso de todos colores  
-No por eso - murmuro - es que me siento sola alla y además quiero platicar con alguien  
-Me imagino, pero creo que te aburrire  
-No, yo no lo creo  
-Es que... - Ryoga no quería tener a Ukyo...más bien, a ninguna chica cerca, ya que temía sangrar a chorros, pero al ver la expresión el rostro de Ukyo, no pudo resistir más  
-Bien, puedes pasar...  
Ukyo asintió y luego de un momento, Ryoga se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras Ukyo estaba en la cama  
-He pensado en irme  
-Que? Irte?  
-Sí, ahora que Ranma se va a casar con Akane, no vale la pena seguir. Regresare a mi ciudad, con mi padre...él me extraña  
-Ya lo veo, pero porque no te quedas...tus okonomiyakis son casi imposibles de igualar  
-Gracias por el cumplido - sonrió. Ryoga noto que Ukyo no tenía problemas con su autoestima como él  
-Además, muchos te extrañaríamos  
-¿Eso te incluye a tí?  
La pregunta de Ukyo incomodo al chico, pero contesto con un asentimiento. Ukyo se sonrojo  
-No sabía que te importara tanto  
-Vamos, somos amigos o no?  
Ella asintió. Fue entonces cuando Ryoga se dió cuenta de que no se había puesto ni siquiera nervioso enfrente de Ukyo, al contrario, su presencia le hacía sentir bien...querido  
-Creo que tienes razón...él que Ranma este aquí, no debe amargarme la vida  
-Eso es perfecto  
-Cierto, ya nunca me volverás a ver tristes por estas cosas - ella se levanto con el puño en el cielo, pero entonces se bajo muy sonrojada - oh Dios! Parezco Akane cierto?  
-Un poco - Ryoga bromeo - aunque ella es más linda  
Ukyo miro ferozmente a Ryoga  
-Me cae mal que todos la alaben. No es tan femenina como yo o Shampoo, además no sabe cocinar  
-Pero su personalidad es única. Sino fuera por Ranma, no se enojaría tanto  
Ukyo bajo la mirada triste  
-Entonces te parezco peor que Akane?  
Ryoga se desconcerto. No quería decir eso, pero cometió un error. Pudo ver como ella quería llorar  
-No, tú eres diferente  
-¿Y porque todos quieren con ella?  
-Es por su personalidad ya te dije...pero tu tienes igual o más cualidades que ella. Eres paciente, inteligente, dominas la cocina, alegre... - Ryoga se sonrojo - sin contar que eres muy bonita  
Ukyo se sonrojo. De nuevo esas palabras, la intoxicaban y por eso deseaba oír más. Mientras, Ryoga se preguntaba quien es el que estaba hablando, ya que él no era así. Ya hubiera echado a perder todo, pero esta vez era distinta.  
-¿Dices que soy alegre? - pregunto Ukyo con ansiedad  
-Sí, a excepción de este día, tu alegría es constante. Akane no era así, sino más bien linda...ya sabes...en cambio tú... - Ryoga guardo silencio. Ukyo se quedo con las ganas de escuchar más  
-Si te gusta que sea así, así sere - exclamo. Ahora Ukyo le dio un ataque de pánico: ¿Porque diablos dijo eso? Algo en ella se había despertado desde el incidente de Ryoga...acaso ella...  
-No tienes que serlo...ya lo eres  
Ukyo suspiro. Ryoga no había pensado como ella creyo.  
-¿Cuando crees que se casen? - dijo Ryoga cambiando el tema rapidamente  
-No lo sé, pero no dudo que pronto - dijo Ukyo también feliz del cambio de tema  
-A proposito, tienes que enseñarme a cocinar  
-Es algo díficil...pero creo que podrás hacerlo - le guiño - se nota que tienes talento con las manos  
-Gracias, pero yo no creo que... - Ukyo le dirigió una mirada que él bien conocía - bien, si, soy bueno, lo acepto  
-Eso esta mejor. Arriba esa autoestima  
-A veces pienso que tus métodos son algo chantajistas..así son todas las chicas  
-Que mala costumbre de generalizar ustedes los hombres  
Ryoga sonrió y miro a Ukyo. Su sonrisa y risa eran muy contagiosas...pero sin querer, miro su pijama, por la cual se dibujaba su bien contorneada silueta. La sangre salió a chorros  
-¡Ryoga! - Ukyo se levanto por unos pañuelos - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí - dijo entre sonrojos - estoy bien...lo siento  
El resto de la noche siguieron platicando de cualquier cosa, desde la maldición de Ryoga hasta el papá de Ukyo. Sin querer, el sueño los fue venciendo y Ukyo fue la primera en caer rendida sobre la cama.  
Ryoga lo noto y entonces la acomodo. Sin más, se acosto en el suelo, procurando tener su pierna en un colchón  
-Buenas noches Ukyo - le dijo y cerro los ojos...aunque luego los abrio. Aun se preguntaba como no sangraba en estos momentos.

Ukyo sintió los rayos del sol y se levanto.  
-¿Que horas son? - miro el reloj de la comoda - son las 7...aun es temprano  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido con Ryoga...Miro para todos lados, pero no se encontraba.  
-Acaso.. - ella palidecio y se vistió rapidamente. Corrió los escalones como rayo y llego al frente del restaurant. Volteo hacia todos lados y no había ni un alma  
-Ryoga...no... - comenzo a soltar lágrimas, pero entonces una mano le toco en el hombro  
-Ukyo, ¿Que pasa?  
-Que - se volvió y era Ryoga con ropa para hacer ejercicio, aun con su bastón  
-¿A donde fuiste! - le recrimino enojada  
-A hacer ejercicio - se disculpo - lo siento, pero no quise despertarte. Si me quedo mucho en la cama o sin hacer nada, pierdo habilidad... - Ryoga se extraño - ¿Porque estabas llorando?  
-Es que... - Ukyo desvió la mirada - que tal si te pasaba algo malo?  
-Ah, era eso - sonrió pícaramente - acaso pensabas que me había ido? No soy así (excepto en La boda, Amanecer Esmeralda y Duelo de destinos).  
-Eres un engreído...¿Que pruebas tienes para decirlo?  
-Yo solo decía - se metió en el restaurant - vamos, tenemos que abrir  
Ukyo lo miro y luego se limpio la cara. Sin embargo, el más impresionado fue Ryoga que se detuvo a un lado de la puerta, algo desconcertado  
-¿Porque se preocupa así por mí? - penso - ¿Porque?  
-Vamos Ryoga - Ukyo entro - tengo que ir a la escuela, así que estas a cargo  
-¿A cargo?  
-Sí, hice okonomiyakis de más, así que podrás darlos a los clientes  
-Pero..y se acaban?  
-Lo dudo...casi no hay clientes en la mañana, pero de todas formas - Ukyo subía por las escaleras - tomare un baño rapido...y no te atrevas a subir - finalizo con una sonrisa pícara. Ryoga estaba más desconcertado  
-Mujeres - solo atino a decir y comenzo a caminar...sin embargo, 10 minutos después, otro proyectil, es decir, Ryoga, salía volando por el techo del Uchan´s

-Es la tercera vez Ryoga - sonrió el Dr. Tofu mientras le quitaba el cabestrillo de un brazo y se lo colocaba en el otro - ¿Pues que hace Ukyo contigo?  
-Nada doctor - murmuro la chica mientras Ryoga ponía una mueca de dolor.  
-Listo, ahora espero que siga viniendo o le abrire una cuenta personal como Ranma o Moose  
-No se preocupe doctor - asintió Ukyo - ahora le pondre nombre al baño y las habitaciones  
El dr. Tofu le salió una gota de sudor mientras un Ryoga vapuleado era sacado casi a rastras de la clínica  
-Me lo merezco - murmuro  
-No tanto, solo que esta vez se me paso la mano  
-Yo diría que siempre...  
-Ryoga!  
-Bien, bien - movió las manos - ya no discuto. Aunque te estas pareciendo a Akane  
-¿Y no te gusta eso?  
-No tanto...ahora se que sufre Ranma cuando es golpeado  
Ukyo sonrió y lo abrazo  
-¿Porque eso? - dijo Ryoga sonrojado  
-Por aguantarme...  
-¿Aguantarme? Acaso soy un fastidioso?  
-No, pero siempre te pierdes...aunque esta vez - Ukyo sonrió pícaramente - de seguro lo hiciste a proposito  
-No! Como crees!  
-Tu cara me lo dice todo  
-Ah sí, entonces porque el abrazo tan efusivo? Eso no es agradecimiento  
Ahora Ukyo era la sonrojada. Ryoga se acerco  
-Espero que no llegues tarde a la escuela  
-No te preocupes...dí un justificante. Dije que un alguien cercano había tenido un accidente  
-Vaya excusa...mejor hubieras dejado que me regresara. Volví a caer en la clínica  
-Sí, pero si te dejo solo, eres capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo  
Ryoga omitió el comentario y se volvió. Ukyo lo miro y entonces noto algo diferente en él  
-La pañoleta - señalo - ahora es azul...¿Cuando te la cambiaste?  
-Hoy en la mañana. Como dijiste que el rojo no me va, me la cambie  
-Hmm, pero el azul tampoco te da  
-Ukyo, eres muy díficil de complacer, sabes?  
-Claro, soy única  
Entonces vieron a la pareja de la otra vez, de la misma forma, pero los chicos solo sonrieron  
-Se ven felices no?  
-Sí, muy felices  
Ryoga temió pedirlo, pero al ver a Ukyo, agarro un poco de valor  
-Eh.. - comenzo a sudar - no te gustaría que mejor te tomara el brazo?  
Ukyo se desconcerto  
-¿Como novios?  
-Claro que no, sino como amigos...además, no te gustaría probar algún día como se siente?  
-No lo sé...de todas formas - Ukyo le tomo del brazo. Ryoga se sonrojo al instante.  
-Será mejor que te guie - asintió la chica - no quiero perderme  
-C-Claro..P-Por supuesto - Ryoga tuvo que levantar la nariz para no sangrar. Ukyo también se sonrojo y así los iniciaron el camino de regreso a Uchan´s...  
-Creo que no estare tan sola - penso la chica mientras caminaban a la escuela.

Continuara...

Notas del autor  
Espero que les guste mi versión sobre Ukyo y Ryoga, ya que la estoy disfrutando mucho al hacer. Ya viene la tercera parte..¿Ryoga al fin se quedara o terminara de amargado o solitario como en otro fanfic? O ¿Encontrara la felicidad...Ukyo también? Bueno, eso veanlo en la última parte de este fanfic. Nos vemos y esperen la tercera parte "Duelo de destinos" de la boda...(es un promocional para otro fanfic, lo siento).


	3. Chapter 3

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
Un nuevo camino: Quedate conmigo  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 3

Akane miraba a Ukyo. Su cabello castaño ondeaba al viento mientras las dos contemplaban Nerima desde un mirador  
-Así que... - Akane extendió la mano - somos amigas?  
Ukyo se volvió y miró con detenimiento la mano. Akane temblaba y eso se notaba, pero Ukyo la estrecho lentamente  
-Claro, somos amigas...siempre lo hemos sido  
-Gracias Ukyo, muchas gracias...pense que me odiarias luego de lo de Ranma  
-Eso es imposible. Eres demasiado inocente para guardarte rencor. Si hubiera sido Shampoo, no hubiera dudado en partirle toda la cara  
-Esa no es forma de expresar de una chica  
-Lo sé... - Ukyo suspiro  
Akane noto la mirada de Ukyo  
-Algo te pasa...  
-Sí, por eso te cite, no solo por arreglar esto..sino por algo, alguien más  
-¿Es Ryoga cierto?  
Ukyo asintió. Era sorprendente la intuición femenina. Ukyo se sento a la orilla del mirador. Akane hizo lo mismo  
-Ranma me platico que ha estado contigo desde hace unas semanas  
-Sí, él se ira mañana o pasado mañana  
-Pues si te gusta, deberías pedirle que se quedara  
Ukyo bajo la cabeza  
-Akane, no se si me gusta...desde Ranma no había sentido algo así  
-Entonces, debe gustarte  
-Akane, como me dices eso. Tus sentimientos con Ranma también son conflictivos  
-Sí, es muy díficil entre nosotros, pero Ukyo, tú eres diferente, se que ya estas al tanto de eso  
-Tal vez...además, de seguro él también debe sentir algo por mí  
-Lo crees?  
-No lo sé, pero algo muy raro me paso hace unos días...

"Una clienta había llegado y resulto ser una vieja amiga de la escuela. Al momento nos reconocimos y saludamos, sin embargo, ella no me caía muy bien, ya que toda la primaria y secundaria me había remarcado el hecho de que Ranma me había abandonado. En cambio, a ella le sobraban los pretendientes y era algo presunciosa.  
-Así que Ukyo - musito - ya encontraste a Ranma?  
-Bueno - le conteste - sí, algo por el estilo...solo que, ya esta comprometido  
-Vaya cosas, entonces te desprecio?  
Asentí con dolor, pero trate de sonreír  
-Eso ya no importa, ahora que él esta feliz, yo estoy feliz  
-Yo no lo creo, en cambio yo, si que soy feliz. Tengo un fabuloso novio  
-Bueno - trate de devolverle la indirecta - yo también tengo novio, por eso deje a Ranma  
-Oh! - exclamo con cierta sorpresa - y se podría saber quien es?  
-Eh..es que ahora no esta  
-Ah, en serio? - ella me estaba acorralando cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba  
-Hola cariño - era Ryoga que me había abrazado hacia él - veo que conoces a nuestra cliente

-Que! - exclamo Akane - Ryoga hizo eso!  
-Sí, y aun más...

"-Este es tu novio?  
Me había quedado paralizada y sonrojada mientras Ryoga sonreía  
-Claro que lo soy, inclusive vamos a casarnos en unos meses. Ya casi tenemos planeado todo  
-Este..sí - trate de seguirle el juego - verdad amor?  
-Claro - me guiño el ojo - inclusive puedes venir  
-Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada... - se levanto - bueno Ukyo, suerte con tu prometido. Es bastante apuesto  
-G-Gracias, no lo dejare ir, para nada  
Se despidio y tan pronto se fue, Ryoga se me acerco  
-Escuche todo - me dijo - creo que fue bueno fingir esto, así ya no te volvera a molestar

-Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos. Ryoga solo había fingido y una tristeza terrible me invadio en ese momento.  
-Me lo imagino, pero quien sabe...no puedes rendirte. Si realmente te gusta, ve por él  
-Pero Akane...  
-Nada de peros. No soy una experta en el amor, pero se que cuando te gusta alguien, no debes perderlo...así paso con Ranma, lo seguiste aun todo lo que había pasado. Ahora fuerza a Ryoga  
-Tienes razón, él...él no se ira sin mi consentimiento  
-Además, piensa en Akari... - sonrió Akane maliciosamente.  
-¡Akari! - los ojos de Ukyo se enfurecieron - ¡No la dejare!  
Entonces noto su reacción y se sonrojo. Akane solto una risita.  
-Creo que todo esta dicho - finalizo la menor de las Tendo.

Ryoga miraba su habitación. Las paredes, antes llenas de notas, ahora estaban vacías. Observó su bastón, recargado en la puerta y lo tomo  
-Amigo, me has servido bien, creo que es hora de que te guarde  
El chico caminaba ya normalmente, inclusive dió un pequeño salto.  
-Perfecto - musito - no me duele. Estoy curado  
-¡Ryoga! - se escucho  
-Ukyo - penso - bueno, creo que es hora de despedirse  
Bajo rapidamente y cayo de un salto enfrente de las escaleras.  
-¡Ryoga! Te he dicho que no hagas eso, puedes... - Ukyo se sonrojo al notar los dedos de Ryoga en sus labios  
-Ukyo, ya te dicho que estoy bien. Ya estoy totalmente aliviado  
El corazón de Ukyo salto al ver el rostro de Ryoga. Era tan apuesto y ahora se iba a ir para siempre.  
-Bueno Ukyo, creo que es el momento de decir adios...sabes, ya estoy bien y te agradezco tu ayuda - Ryoga sonrió - no se como podre pagartelo  
-Claro que sabes, aun tienes que seguir trabajando  
-¿Trabajando? Pero el trato era que me quedaría hasta que me aliviara  
-Bueno, el precio de los ingredientes ha subido y además, Konatsu no es muy útil que digamos  
-Pero...  
-Ryoga, sino te quedas una semana más por lo menos, te demandare  
-No puedes hacer eso!  
-Claro que sí, es mi negocio y tu mi empleado  
Ryoga apreto los dientes. Nunca había visto así a Ukyo. Ella por su parte disfrutaba ver a Ryoga en esa situación, pero se desconcerto al ver al chico sacar una tabla de precios  
-Eh, no me engañas, yo soy el encargado de la caja y del presupuesto. Según mis cálculos, no te debo nada, al contrario, creo que gane algo  
Ukyo se puso pálida.  
-Así que... - se volvió - gracias y nos veremos en otra ocasión  
-No! - Ukyo grito.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Ryoga... - Ukyo bajo la vista - no...no te vayas...por favor  
-¿Que no me vaya? - dijo desconcertado - ¿Porque?  
-Es que...si te vas, me quedare sola. Ranma esta con Akane, inclusive Shampoo tiene a Moose que le haga compañía. Quedate conmigo, por favor!  
-Pero...Ukyo...yo... - Ryoga se quedo estatico al ver su mirada. Se había vuelto más resistente, pero al ver aquello, tuvo que aceptar  
-Ahh! - dio un suspiro fuerte - me quedare...pero una semana más  
Ukyo casi salta de alegría y lo abrazo impestivamente  
-Gracias, gracias por quedarte  
-Este...Ukyo... - Ryoga murmuro. La chica se dio cuenta y se separo sonrojada.  
-Lo siento!  
-Bien, creo que es hora de volver a la caja - Ryoga tomo su gorrito - tenemos mucho trabajo.  
Mientras el chico perdido se metía a la cocina. Ukyo emitió una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Je, con una semana será suficiente.

Ryoga miraba el cielo azul de Nerima cuando Moose aparecio con unos encargos  
-¿Descansando Moose?  
-Sí, Shampoo es demasiado exigente...pero se que me esta probando  
-Ah que Moose - Ryoga sonrió - tú y tu amor  
-Bueno, al menos me da fuerza para seguir adelante...¿Que haras ahora que Akane esta con Ranma?  
-No sé...iba a irme, pero Ukyo me detuvo. Estaba muy extraña...no se porque lo hizo  
Moose movió la cabeza  
-Ah mi buen P-chan, aun no te das cuenta?  
-¿Cuenta de que? Y no me llames P-chan  
-Mira, no te voy a decir eso...es mejor que lo descubras por tí mismo  
-De que? Explícame!  
-Ryoga, solo te digo que no es necesario el chisme para saber lo que pasa. Con lo que me dijiste, fue más que suficiente  
-Moose, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices  
-Veo que eres más lento que Saotome - Moose se levanto - ya tengo que irme  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes, entenderás pronto...Ukyo te lo hara ver.  
Ryoga se quedo en silencio, con una cara de desconcierto mientras Moose caminaba hacia el filo del techo del Uchan´s  
-Felicidades Ryoga...has escogido bien  
-¿Escoger? ¿A que diablos te refieres?  
Moose solo sonrió y salto hacia el siguiente edificio. Ryoga se dejo caer en el techo, muy confundido.  
-Ukyo...que tiene que ver Ukyo con esto? - se quedo pensando

Ryoga no dejaba de ver a Ukyo mientras servía los okonomiyakis a los clientes. Trataba de descifrar el acertijo de Moose, pero no podía  
-¿Ukyo? - penso - ¿Que tiene qu ver?  
-Ryoga...  
-Eh? Si? - se levanto de su sueño  
-Porque te me quedas viendo - sonrió maliciosamente  
-No, por nada - dijo sonrojado. Solo que te noto más activa de lo normal  
-Ah, es que tengo mis razones para ser feliz...¿Tú no?  
-Sí, las tengo - le salió una gota de sudor. Ahora estaba más feliz que otra veces. Algo raro estaba pasando  
-Esto va perfecto - penso felizmente la chica mientras servía otro okonomiyaki - parece que si le gusto...ahora lo probare un poco más  
Ryoga siguió en sus pensamientos cuando noto que un cliente comenzaba a coquetear con Ukyo. Ella no parecía oponerse, sino al contrario.  
-Bah! - musito y se volvió, pero la imagen de Ukyo, riendo con alguien más, comenzo a aparecer en su mente...una y otra vez...  
Trato de ignorarlo, sin embargo, el sentimiento iba en aumento y volteo nuevamente. Ahora su patrona se sento junto al chico y hablaban como buenos amigos  
-Grrh! - gruño - porque tiene que hacer eso...me molesta  
Hibiki trato de quitarse eso de la cabeza, pero no podía. Que Ukyo estuviera con otro chico lo hacía sentir sumamente molesto...no, no solo molesto, sino irritado..no, no irritado, sino furioso...¡Iracundo!  
-Shishihodokan! - una rafaga de energía salió disparada de su mano y paso a unos mms del cliente. Este se volvió enojado hacia el chico, pero al notar su mirada llena de furia y con una bola de energía amarilla en su mano, decidió salir disparado del lugar.  
-¡Ryoga! - Ukyo se levanto - que crees que hacías!  
-Ese tipo estaba soprepasandose y tenía que darle un alto - se defendio  
-¿Cual alto? Ese era un compañero de la escuela y me estaba contando algo gracioso que había pasado hace unos días  
-¿En serio? - Ryoga se puso como un tomate - Oh Dios! Que hice! Lo siento!  
-¿Cual lo siento! Ahora ve a lavar los platos, malpensado  
Ryoga bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, gruñendo entre dientes su estupidez. Tan pronto se metió, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Ukyo  
-Sí, se puso celoso...se puso celoso! - pensaba jubilosa - ahora el plan B...

-Ahh! - Ryoga se estiraba frente a la caja mientras Ukyo ponía el letrero de cerrado - por fin terminamos!  
La chica había esperado todo el día para que fueran las 8  
-Muy bien Ukyo - penso - adelante  
-Eh...Ryoga  
-Sí, ¿Que pasa?  
-Se que estan exhibiendo Casablanca en el Cine Cultural, no te gustaría ir?  
-"Casablanca", no te refieres a esa de no un tal Bogard?  
-Exacto - Ukyo casi temblaba - qusiera que me acompañaras.  
Ryoga estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Ukyo

Nota del autor: Si creían que en México eramos machistas, en Japón, la mujer es casi relegada a segundo plano. Así que una chica como Ukyo pidiendole una cita a un chico como Ryoga, es algo fuera de lo común..bueno, volvamos a la historia

-Bueno...no se. No soy nada romántico  
El corazón de Ukyo comenzo a later a mil por hora ¿Que quería decir con eso?  
-De seguro me dormire y además, no soy buena compañía. No soy crítico  
Ukyo suspiro. Era otra cosa la que había pensado  
-Pero sí quieres ir, te acompañare con gusto  
-¿H-Hablas en serio?  
-Claro - Ryoga se volvió - pero no me hago responsable si me duermo. Lo romántico no es mi fuerte  
-No, y porque estabas hablando como poeta cuando te gustaba Akane?  
-Bueno...pero no soy un amante de eso. Siendo sincero, solo soy poeta  
Ukyo noto como Ryoga había cambiado en estos meses, y parece que su concepto del amor, también había cambiado. Siendo sinceros, ella lo prefería como antes, así resultaba más fácil que le gustara.  
-Esta bien - apreto el puño mientras pensaba - no me dejare

La predicción de Ryoga se había vuelto realidad. El chico dormía muy cómodo en el cine.  
-Como pudo hacerme esto? - lo miraba recargado sobre la butaca del cine, dormitando y con una burbuja en la nariz. Por suerte no roncaba o los hubieran corrido - eres igual que Ranma!  
Ukyo se volvió hacia todos lados y solo veía parejas...abrazandose...besandose, y ella aquí, con su "supuesta" cita, durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.  
-Eres un cínico - se cruzo de brazos enojada - acaso no comprende lo que quiero decirle  
Pero se volvió y Ryoga parecía estar totalmente fuera de combate.  
-Bah! Hombres! - se volvió hacia la película y ya era la escena final, cuando la pareja se despide antes de que ella parta en el avión  
-Hmm, tal vez esto le ayude... - le pico con el codo - oye, Ryoga...despierta  
-Eh? - entreabrió los ojos - que ocurre? Ya Rambo acabo con los sovieticos?  
-No tonto, mira. Ya es final  
-En serio? - Ryoga se limpió la saliva de su boca - lo siento, pero te dije que esto me duerme  
"-Quiero quedarme" - exclamo la actriz  
-"No linda, si no abordas ese avión, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida"  
-Perfecto - Ukyo sonrió - ahora el siguiente movimiento  
Con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo rapidez, Ukyo dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryoga  
-Es romántico cierto?  
-Eh..claro - el chico bostezo - muy romántico  
En ese instante, la pareja se beso. Ukyo sintió un brazo sobre su espalda  
-¡Ryoga! - casi habla - por fin te diste cuenta!  
Ahora la cabeza del chico se recargo sobre la suya. Ella estaba feliz.  
-El beso...es el momento - se volteo hacia su pareja, pero descubrió con desilución que Ryoga de nuevo se había dormido. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso  
-¡Eres un...! - solo se escucho y segundos después, Ryoga salío volando del cine, atravesando el techo.  
-¡PERO QUE HICE! - solo se escucho.

Media hora después, Ryoga trataba de pedirle perdón a Ukyo en una fuente de sodas. Mostraba un vendaje en la cabeza  
-En verdad lo siento Ukyo, pero yo te dije que...  
-Calla, todos los chicos son iguales. Pense que eras distinto de Ranma, pero resultaste igual  
-Ukyo...perdoname. Mira - le mostro el helado - es para tí  
-No lo quiero, además, estoy a dieta  
Ryoga se sentía desesperado. Nunca había visto tan molesta a Ukyo y eso no le agradaba, tanto como la vez que lo vió con ese chico  
-Esta bien, no me dejas otra opción - se levanto y enfrente de todos se arrodillo ante Ukyo  
-Que haces! La gente te esta viendo! - exclamo la chica  
-No importa, eres mi amiga y si no me das el perdón, me sentiré muy mal  
Ukyo sonrió por dentro. Lo tenía donde quería  
-Bueno...es que...resultaste un cínico y desconsiderado, tal vez..  
-LO SABIA! - exclamo - no vas a perdonarme  
Ukyo se desconcerto con la actitud  
-Así que me ire. Empacare ahora mismo  
-Un momento - penso - no era lo que quería...¡Que hice!  
Antes de que Ryoga se levantara del piso, Ukyo también se le arrodillo  
-No, fui una tonta...realmente te perdono  
-¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas?  
Ukyo miro los ojos de Ryoga. Eran tan gentiles, como podría estar enojado con él. Por su parte, Ryoga se sintió extraño, y más con las manos de Ukyo sobre las suyas. De nuevo el pensamiento de Moose lo asalto  
"Elegiste bien amigo, te felicito"  
-Ryoga...¿Estas bien?  
-Que.. - movió la cabeza, despertando de su estupor - claro, yo...  
-Vamos P-chan - se escucho - diselo ya  
-Ranma! - se levanto y vió a Ranma chica con Akane, comiendo helado - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Comer..no ves...  
-Ukyo - sonrió Akane - creo que te salió el tiro por la culata  
-Vaya pareja de enamorados - sonrió la pelirroja. Ukyo y Ryoga se pusieron rojos como tomate  
-Mira Saotome, no te metas en esto  
-Como quieras, pero hacen bonita pareja  
Ryoga iba a golpearlo, sin embargo, Ukyo lo detuvo  
-No te preocupes, de todas formas, te perdono  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Claro, perdona llevarte a la función  
-No al contrario, yo...  
-Oh Dios - musito Ranma - aquí vamos de nuevo.

Esa noche, Ryoga y Ukyo caminaban rumbo a Uchan´s.  
-"Hacen bonita pareja"..."Elegiste bien, te felicito" - esas palabras revoloteaban en la mente de Ryoga - Acaso...  
Fue cuando noto que Ukyo le tomaba del brazo e iba casi pegado a él. Desde aquella vez que vieron a la pareja, Ryoga había visto que Ukyo siempre lo tomaba del brazo, y en algunas ocasiones, tan fuerte que casi lo lastimaba, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir  
-Eh...Ukyo  
-Sí - levanto la vista - ¿Pasa algo?  
-No, pero lo que dijo Ranma...bueno, crees que hacemos bonita pareja?  
Ukyo se puso pálida  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Bueno... - los dos se detuvieron - creo que hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos y todo mundo nos comienza a ver como algo diferente  
-Ryoga - Ukyo entro en pánico - que tienes en mente?  
-Y creo que debería irme  
El corazón de Ukyo se partió  
-¿Irte?  
-Sí, de una vez. La gente esta malinterpretando y tal vez algún pretendiente que tengas, ya halla perdido las esperanzas  
-¿Cual pretendiente! - penso - tú eres el único para mí  
-Creo que me ire mañana. Siento no trabajar la semana que prometí  
-No...Ryoga...yo no necesito las habladurías de todos. Solo necesito... - Ukyo no pudo pronunciar que lo necesitaba  
-Además, no es justo. Yo soy un simple ermitaño, muy amargado  
-Claro que no! - Ukyo rogaba porque cambiara de parecer - eres genial...digo, muy bueno, digo, que estas así bien como estas  
-Gracias, pero mi decisión esta tomada. Mañana me ire  
Ukyo sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que se quedara con ella, para siempre...pero lo único que pudo hacer es asentir  
-Esta bien, tu labor esta terminada.  
Durante el resto del camino, Ryoga noto como Ukyo lo sujetaba del brazo, mucho más fuerte, al grado ya no de sentirlo. Por su parte, Ukyo apenas podía resistir las ganas de llorar  
-Tonto... - pensaba - eres un tonto

Esa noche, Ryoga ya tenía empacadas sus cosas en la mochila. Solo observaba la noche por su ventana.  
-Pero porque me siento tan mal - meditaba - si estoy haciendolo por bien de los dos...  
Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y se acosto.  
-Bueno...esta será mi última vez aquí  
Entre tanto, al otro lado, Ukyo apenas podía contenerse. No quería llorar, ya que sí lo hacía, terminaría escuchandola Ryoga. No quería forzarlo a nada  
-No...no le gusto - pensaba mientras se miraba - no soy como Akane...pero por lo menos, estare con él hasta que se vaya.  
Se levanto, agito su cabeza para despejarse y luego trato de sonreír. Abrió su puerta y se detuvo frente a la de Ryoga. Su corazón saltaba como si fuera a salirse del pecho. Antes lo había sentido, desde que iba a visitarlo al hospital, hasta ahora.  
-Deja eso - se dijo - ya todo ha terminado  
Ryoga escucho unos toques a su puerta.  
-¿Sí?  
-Ryoga, soy yo..puedo pasar?  
-Claro - Ryoga se levanto. Por suerte la presencia de Ukyo era tan conocida, que no sangraba ya ante ella. El chico abrió la puerta y los dos se sentaron en la cama  
-Siento haberte molestado  
-No, de todas formas no tenía sueño  
-Ryoga...quisiera pedirte un último favor antes de irte?  
-Cual es?  
-Podría dormir contigo?  
-Dormir conmigo? - Ryoga se puso rojo como tomate - Acaso...  
-No tonto! Sino solo estar aquí...a tu lado. No seas malpensado (como la mayoría de los lectores).  
-Ah, ya veo - Ryoga suspiro del alivio - como la otra vez  
-Sí, pero esta vez, tu dormirás en la cama  
-Lo siento, pero soy un caballero y... - Ryoga guardo silencio cuando Ukyo le mostro su espatula - esta bien...como quieras, ¿Como dormiremos?

Ryoga apenas podía pegar los ojos. Toda la confianza inicial había desaparecido y estaba totalmente muerto del susto  
-Rayos, como se le ocurrió a Ukyo quedarse - se volvió y solo vió su espalda. Su largo cabello castaño le caía a un lado. Realmente se veía hermosa - No! Olvida eso!  
Trato de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, pero esas palabras seguían en su mente  
-"Hacen bonita pareja" "Elegiste bien, te felicito"  
-Diablos! - penso - dejenme en paz!  
Por otro lado, Ukyo se encontraba de lado, tampoco podía dormir  
-Tengo que decirlo, mañana no tendre el valor. Tengo que hacerlo  
Pero sentía el cuerpo paralizado. Solo 10 cm los separaban. Si hacía algo mal, terminaría acostandose sobre él o abrazandolo y no quería hacer eso...aun no.  
Los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
-Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa - se repetían al mismo tiempo, pero los "ki" de ambos, comenzaban a manifestarse, creando un calor totalmente agradable  
-Ukyo, por favor - pensaba Ryoga - sal de aquí, ve al baño, que pase algo, pero por favor, sal!  
-Ryoga, por favor - pensaba Ukyo - sal de aquí, ve al baño, que pase algo, pero por favor, levantate!  
Entre tanto, afuera de la casa, Hapossai era perseguido por Ranma  
-Viejo libidinoso! - le grito - cuantas veces le he dicho que no se asome al cuarto de Akane!  
-Deja de protestar Ranma, tú haces lo mismo!  
-Pero que! Es un...! - Ranma le trato de tirar una patada pero el anciano la esquivo. Los dos pararon sobre una casa, a lado del departamento de Ukyo, arriba de Uchan´s  
-Ranma, tu lo quisiste, el truco más grande de Hapossai, el Hapodaikarin! - el maestro saco varias bombas y las lanzo sobre Ranma, que logro esquivarlas, cayendo sobre el tejado de Uchan´s  
-Rayos! Parece que falle - el anciano se volvió hacia otro techo, viendo un tendedero con ropa íntima - huy! Que lindo!  
-No, vuelva para aca! - Ranma lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que las bombas.  
-KABOOM!  
-Que! - exclamaron Ryoga y Ukyo al escuchar la explosión, al instante, haciendo que todo el edificio temblara. La cama se movió y entonces, Ukyo salto, cayendo encima de Ryoga...  
-Ryoga...yo... - Ukyo miraba los ojos verdes del chico. De esos ojos que se había enamorado.  
-Ukyo...este... - Ryoga aspiro el dulce aroma que despedía. Se sentía mareado.  
Los dos se quedaron así unos instantes y sin más, se besaron mientras se abrazaban. Al fin, todo lo que habían tratado de decirse en estos meses, con un solo beso, estaba dicho.  
Duraron así unos minutos, cuando la posición y la falta de aire, hicieron que se separaran  
-Ryoga - Ukyo se volvió ruborizada - lo siento...no quise, pero creo que no pude aguantar más  
-Yo tampoco - bajo la cabeza - espero haberlo hecho bien?  
Ukyo sin más, lo abrazo por detrás  
-No te vayas! - le rogo, rompiendo en llanto - no quiero que te vayas! Te amo!  
Ryoga no supo que decir. Solo sintió el calor de la chica. De nuevo esas palabras aparecieron  
"Hacen una bonita pareja" "Elegiste bien, te felicito"  
-Eso era lo que... - Ryoga al fin comprendio, al fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Desde que conoció a Ukyo hasta ahora, cuando le ayudo, siempre le había gustado, pero su amor no correspondido por Akane, le había nublado la vista.  
Ukyo ya no le importaba si no le quería o no, porque ya le había confesado sus sentimientos, y con ello, se sentía más que suficiente, pero entonces, Ryoga se volvió y le levanto el rostro  
-Yo... - tartamudeo. Le costaba trabajo - yo..yo t-también te..te amo  
-Ryoga! - Ukyo lo abrazo más fuerte. El chico correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad...y luego sellaron su amor, con un segundo beso...

Y eso es lo que paso. Lo demás, ya forma parte de otra historia, ya no me toca contarlo. Siendo sinceros, tal vez fue algo cursi, pero acason no fue emotivo?  
-Una entrega!  
Bien, la vida continua y me gustaría contarles más sobre Ryoga y Ukyo, sin embargo, ya sera en otra ocasión  
-Moose! - escuche - acaso no estas atento!  
-Lo siento - me volví sobre Shampoo...como me gustaría que lo de Ryoga se repitiera conmigo, pero eso no es posible. Mi cariño es a otra forma - bueno, me voy  
-Moose, espera...  
-Sí - me volví - ¿Que ocurre?  
-Estan estrenando una película esta semana y quisiera...bueno, ya sabes...que me acompañaras  
-A-Acompañarte? - tartamudee - Shampoo, acaso...  
-No idiota - se sonrojo - solo necesito un acompañante  
-Ya veo! - pero estaba feliz - ok, nos veremos en la tarde  
Mientras salía del Nekohanten, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa  
-Bueno - asentí - puede ocurrir dos milagros en un día. Ojala este sea realidad.  
Entonces pase por el dojo Tendo. Se oían los gritos de Ranma y Akane. Luego por el Uchan´s y ví como Ryoga y Ukyo platicaban a gusto con un señor, vestido a la usanza del "okonomiyaki". Sin más, me ajuste mis lentes, y seguí mi camino rumbo a la siguiente entrega.

FIN

NOTAS FINALES --ACTUALIZADAS 2006--

Al leer este fic, me trae muchos recuerdos. Ya hace tiempo que lo escribí. Jamás me gusto el final y sigue sin gustarme jejeje, pero bueno, creo que las cosas deben quedarse como estan. Espero lo hallan disfrutado, se que fue muy predecible, pero Ryoga y Ukyo es una de las mejores parejas del anime (pese a los fans de Ranma-Ukyo, Ryoga-Akari) y al menos en un escrito merecían estar juntos. Antes que nada, agradezco a aquellas personas que me escribieron por este fanfic, gracias y para las que me han dado reviews, muchas gracias. Tomo muy en serio sus comentarios (aunque la historia sea bastante viejita). Nos vemos en otro fanfic.


End file.
